The new Slytherin
by Reese Potter
Summary: Theodora is the new student in Hogwarts. It starts with beeing mistaken for a Black and being sorted in Slytherin. The marauders take a special interest in her. As do the Black siblings. Which fate will await Theodora? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything of this world. I only mess around with it a bit. The rightful owner is the wonderful Joanne K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Theodora is the new student in Hogwarts. It starts with beeing mistaken for a Black and being sorted in Slytherin. The marauders take a special interest in her. As do the Black siblings. Which fate will await Theodora?

**Warning:** This story may have a bit swearing and other stuff in it. And when I feel the need to the rating will go up.

I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

**Prolog  
**

The mask is halfway down.

Dozen of wands are directed at me.

Blood drops down from my brow.

The wall is shattered... crumbled down...

A scream erupts from behind.

A wand flickers.

_"Crucio" _someone cries out in pain.

I raise my left hand clasping around the black stick.

A green flash swishes past.

Fine runes press against my inner hand...

They are gone.

They won't come back, I wouldn't dare bring them back.

My hand doesn't even waver. It points directly at the person in front of me.

Someone trembles, she can't wait 'till it's over.

I raise my head.

A bloodied strand of black hair falls into my eyesight.

Another scream.

Red eyes.

I hold my ground.

A high-pitched laugh.

There is no time to fear.

There is no one close to fear for... any more.

My muscles are aching.

I breathe in.

_"When you're dead, there's nobody left. The muggles will be extinguished!"_

I breathe out.

_You'll see._

I shake my head.

_"You're disagreeing with me? With me?! You gonna learn respect!"_

A scream echos against the walls.

_"You'll gonna die like them" _

No.

* * *

_Well, this is Prolog. I know it's not that long, but like I said it's a Prolog and because it is so short the first chapter is following right next. _

_You wonder who that is? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Everything you recognise isn't from me.

**Summary:** Theodora is the new student in Hogwarts. It starts with beeing mistaken for a Black and being sorted in Slytherin. The marauders take a special interest in her. As do the Black siblings. Which fate will await Theodora?**  
**

**Warning: **This story may have a bit swearing and other stuff in it. And when I feel the need to the rating will go up. There are OC's in there and the characters are parially OOC. And this will be AU.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Great Hall was crowded like always at the beginning of the year. Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the middle of the teacher table, the other Professors were sitting beside him except from the one right to him. Minerva McGonagall wasn't present, but that didn't seem to bother Albus Dumbledore. Nothing ever seemed to bother him anyways.

The rest of the Hall was filled with students. Four tables were standing there. A crest was hanging each above the heads of the students.  
One was green and silver with a snake on it. _Slytherin. _It was labelled.  
A yellow and golden crest with a badger was called _Hufflepuff.  
_The next was blue and silver surrounding an eagle. _Ravenclaw._  
And finally a golden and red lion labelled _Gryffindor. _

Those were the four houses, the names from the founder: Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor.

The students were sitting on their house tables awaiting the food to come. The train ride was long and the sweets they ate were finished up hours ago. They were loud especially four people on the Gryffindor table.

The marauders, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Sirius Black. They were loud laughing and joking around, a red haired girl was glaring down the table. But someone who would have looked closer saw that she was smiling around the lips a bit. She was talking with her friends and fellow housemates Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows, Alice Prewett and Mary McDonald. A black haired boy from the Slytherin table was stealing glances at her every few seconds.

The entrance door was opened and every student became silent. Minerva McGonagall stepped inside followed by little fearful first years. She walked up to the front where a chair with a hat on it was. She stepped to the side and every head in the hall turned to the hat. It was old and gave the image to be often patched together again. But against everyone's belief the hat wanted it that way and was never sewed together again.

The hat moved and a plait opened. The had began to sing. The first years stared at it in awe.

"...

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."

Said Raveclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligance is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."

...

Oh, know the peril, read the signs  
, the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
and we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...

Let the Sorting now begin._"_

The students clapped and Minerva McGonagall enrolled a little parchment. She read the first name but the students barely listened. The words of the Sorting Hat let some of the students frown. Normally the songs the Sorting Hat sings were cheerful and carefree, but this year it was clearly making a warning.

"Black, Theodora." Minerva McGonagall shouted out. The Hall has gone silent. Another Black? The Black siblings looked around. They didn't know of another one. And nobody stepped forward.

"Black, Theo..."

Someone from the back of the row stepped forward ignoring the looks all gave her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am... It's Blackrose... not Black..." The whole hall stared at her. Neversomeone did somebody correct Minerva McGonagall. She raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say girl?" The confusion was barely audible only for Albus Dumbledore.

"It's Blackrose, Ma'am. The name's Theodora Blackrose. I am the new student." Recognition flickered in the eyes of Minerva McGonagall.

"Ah, of course." She carried on as if nothing happened. "Blackrose, Theodora."

The whole hall was watching the girl. She said she was a new student. Everyone eyed her. In which class she'll be? She wasn't small but not tall either. She sat on the chair and let the hat fall over her eyes. The hall waited in tension. A minute passed... Another minute... After nearly five minutes the rim opened and the voice called out.

_**"Slytherin." **_

The Slytherins broke out in claps and jubilation. The girl put the hat away and walked to the Slytherin table. Her tie and the rims of her uniform went silver-green. She eyed the table up and down and finally decided for a boy with black locks and grey eyes and a boy with black long hair who still stole glances over to the red haired witch on the Gryffindor table.

"Hello, may I sit here?" the girl asked politely. The boy with the locks nodded and smiled in the process.

"Of course. I am Regulus Black, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The girl let him take her hand and put a small kiss on her fingers. A smile appeared on her face.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I am Severus Snape." The other boy said. She nodded and smiled.

A girl with blond hair leaned over to her and smiled.

"I am Narcissa Black, and these are my sisters Bellatrix and Andromeda Black." Theodora smiled at them too. "In which year are you in?" asked Bellatrix. Theodora turned to her.

"Sixth." Bellatrix grins.

"Then you're with me and Severus."

"That's nice to hear, at least I will know there someone then." Theodora also grins. "In which year are you?" she asked the others.

"Narcissa and me are in fifth." responded Regulus.

"And I am in seventh." said Andromeda.

The Sorting was finished and plates began to fill. Theodora looked surprised.

"Is that normal?" she asked when everyone else just dug in.

"Yes. It's always like that. You get used to it." Theodora nods and takes some.

"So from where are you from?" asked Severus.

"I was homeschooled the last years." She responded.

"And why did you come here now?" asked Regulus. Theodora tilted her head to the side.

"I wanted to come and meet people. I tell you, it's not so nice being kept on the grounds you grew up. I wanted to come under people." Everyone went silent again. The tension was so high that everyone though is was visible.

"Are you a pureblood?" asked Bellatrix finally. Everyone looked up to Theodora. The witch stopped dead on her tracks. The fork was half raised to her mouth. She slowly out it down again then took her serviette and cleaned her hands even when everybody knew that she didn't need to. Finally she looked up. Her gaze was calculating.

"What is it for you?" she asked. All eyes were on Bellatrix.

"I asked you a question." Bellatrix snarled.

"You're afraid." Everyone stared at Theodora. Never somebody dared to stand up against Bellatrix. Even Bellatrix herself was baffled. She got angry, but hid it well.

"I am a Black. A Black is never afraid." Theodora nodded than sat back.

"_Toujours Pur est la seul possibilité. Une vraie Black._" Theodora said and grinned as everyone stared at her, again. "I am pureblood."

* * *

_I know that the dates aren't always right. But I like I told you, this story is AU. What do you think about Theodora?  
_

_And the french part says: _"Toujour's Pur is the the one possibilty. A proper Black."

_I try to update at least once a week. Which pairing would you prefer? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to...  
_


End file.
